Music Makes It Happen
by CMW2
Summary: High School AU based on CH.13 of TtS:When Annie's invited over to the Anderson abode for a Rock Out Session, she and Auggie muster up enough courage to get what they want: each other;Rated for language and A-Squared sexing;37th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: A few days ago, I promised you guys an A-Squared in high school smutty oneshot and I'm giving you it. I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Wait, so you're actually going to a party? A _**normal**_ party and not one of those weird ones you and your friends make up?"

Anne "Annie" Walker gave her big sister a baleful look and replied, "There's nothing weird about going out to shoot fireworks, play frisbee and barbeque, Danielle."

'There_** is**_ if it's in the middle of winter and you manage to set a tree on fire."

"That was _**Conrad's**_ fault, not mine but yeah, I'm going to a rock out session. Greg Anderson's got a new amp and he said that anyone that can sound halfway decent could help break it in. Could you hand me the brownies I made out of the fridge, please?"

No one expected her to know how to bake because of all the high school labels, Annie was known as the "Super Smart Punk Chick Who Could Kill You With Her Brain", as some _**idiot**_ football player termed it. Well, when she thought about it, she really couldn't blame the idiot. Her outward image didn't exactly scream nice girl…

She wore black 90% of the time, had 3 holes in each ear, a candy apple green electric guitar on her back, and her blonde hair was shot through with different colored highlights every week. Teachers feared her but respected her mind and other than Conrad Sheehan III and Jai Wilcox, the rest of the school fled at the sight of her, amusing and irking her at the same time.

Okay, so she was sassy and wasn't afraid to punch someone's lights out. So what? If she were a guy, she wouldn't be known as a monster, she'd be known as a jock. Jesus! Double standards sucked!

'These aren't your normal brownies. These are your Man Bait brownies. You haven't made these since Jai first transferred in."

Her "Man Bait" brownies were dark and white chocolate with almond clusters and caramel shot through it like a racing stripe. Annie made them from absolute scratch and guarded the exact contents of the recipe with her life. They were good enough to make Gandhi bitch slap his mom, as Conrad put it (Jai had shared) and like Dani just oh so subtly pointed out, Annie didn't break them out unless she was on the prowl.

His name was August "Auggie" Anderson. He was Greg's little brother (and 18 like her), and a brand new Hot Geek Senior from one of those snazzy schools in Chi-Town. Their mom had moved her dance studio to Glencoe so she transferred him to cut down on the commute. He wore sweater vests and polished dress shoes. He rocked a pocket protector and a CD player with heavy metal in it at the same time. He had big amber/honey eyes, a mop top of dark chocolate hair, and he could read and write binary code. Coupled with the fact that he was a tall and lean drink of sex and Annie was a goner. The brownies would be her way of twisting a strand of hair with a "come hither and fuck me" gaze.

"I know. A new HNB (Hot Nerdy Boy) transferred in this year and I want to stake a claim before one of those simpering cheerleaders get at him and ruin him. Greg's his brother so he'll have to show up to the festivities eventually."

Danielle sighed with long suffering amusement and replied, "Well, I hope it works out, Annie. Maybe getting yourself a boyfriend would mellow you out a bit."

"I'm mellow!" Annie replied with a moue. "Just in a special Annie way, is all! If the bait fails, I should be home by 11."

"And if it doesn't?"

A Cheshire grin split her face in two.

"Don't wait up."

_**/**_

"So, um…who's actually been invited tonight instead of showing up like Kramer?"

"Sheehan, Wilcox and that cool Walker chick you keep ogling instead of just telling her you want to see her naked."

Auggie gave Greg a withering look and continued laying out appetizer trays. Greg didn't get it. Annie Walker was not the sort of girl that one could approach all willy-nilly. One had to have a strategy and good credentials. The credentials he had. His subtle inquiries told him that she liked nerds who didn't look like an extra character from Dungeons and Dragons. Now, he was no Fabio (or her ex turned friend Jai Wilcox) but Auggie looked pretty damned good for someone who could a take a stereo apart, put it back together and it would work better than before.

"It's not just about seeing her naked, Greg. Although that would be _**awesome**_…"

Greg let out a bark of laughter and Auggie shrugged with a sheepish, "What are you going to do?" smile. Nerd or not, he was still a man…

"…it's…it's _**her**_. None of the other girls at the Academy were like her and no one here…she's _**different**_. She's different and badass and smart and my kind of crazy so I just…don't mock me. I'll tell her how I feel when I'm ready to."

The door bell rang and Greg ordered, "Get the door, Romeo. I gotta bring the damn thing up from the basement."

"Don't you mean your long worked for professional grade amp?" Auggie hollered after him.

Greg had been working and saving for that amp for over 2 years ("An exercise in responsibility" as their Colonel father called it) and he had gotten it just in time to start college.

"It's heavy as fuck! It becomes a damn thing every time I gotta move it!" Greg called back, sending Auggie into a fit of laughter that trailed off as soon as he met familiar brandy colored eyes.

"Oh, cool. Just the Anderson I'm looking for. I made you some brownies." Annie greeted cheerfully as she thrust the small Tupperware container into his hands and the light scent of grapefruit up his nose.

She shed her coat and her tank top matched the sky blue highlights in her hair and the detail on her tight in all the right places black jeans. She kicked off her shoes and her toenails matched her ever present guitar.

"Um…thanks. Where are…?"

"Jai's grounded. He bombed that stupid Calc exam and his dad's a total Grades Nazi so…yeah. And you know, I'm ace at math and I could _**barely**_ get it. I was so stoked to get a B-. And Conrad…well, I think he said something about streaking at the Bears game. I'll have to check ESPN when I get home… Auggie, is someone knocking down a wall down there?"

"_You know what? Fuck it! You guys are playin' in the __**basement**__!"_ Greg's disembodied voice howled with resigned rage, making them both laugh.

"No, that's just…oh, my _**god**_…" Auggie moaned as he put the first brownie into his mouth.

"You like them?" she asked with endearing shyness.

"Dear god…you should sell these! Thank you, Annie."

"You're welcome and I'm not selling them. I only make them for people I **_really_** like."

The look in her eyes belied her playful tone and he watched as she left the room, her hips swaying temptingly. Auggie swallowed and poured himself a glass of punch, downing it fast.

Tonight should be interesting.

_**/**_

How she had ended up watching a movie in the den with Auggie instead of rocking out as planned had been simple.

Every sucker who knew how to hold a guitar had shown up forming a line and then, of course, some idiot had brought a keg. Greg had the sense to tell them to fuck off (it was his parents house, dumbass!) but the ensuing mayhem had made her want to leave. She had been on her way out of the hall window when Auggie found her. He had apologized for the mayhem (like a gentleman) and offered solace in the form of _**Robin Hood: Men in Tights **_and popcorn.

Annie told herself that it was a way to kill a few hours before going home. After all, it was barely 6 o' clock and she told Dani at least eleven.

In reality, the puppy dog glow in his expressive eyes had made her accept his invite so easily. Plus, Mel Brooks was awesome…

"So, where are your parents?"

"On a 2nd honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Cool. Mine are visiting my aunt in New Orleans. She just had my baby cousin so they're staying to help her settle into motherhood since her boyfriend's a rat bastard. As soon as the plus sign came up, jackass booked like Flo-Jo."

"Damn, that blows. At least she's got family."

Annie made a commiserating noise and her eyes lit on a CD case eagerly.

"Dude…your dad listens to Mingus?"

"_**I**_ listen to Mingus. You like him?"

"He's a fucking genius." she breathed as she gently handed the case to him.

He looked at her fixedly and remarked, "There's a lot more to you than meets the eye. I like that."

Annie felt her cheeks flush and she looked away from him shyly. It was one thing to be on the prowl. It was a whole other ball game to feel an instant connection with someone. The more she talked with him, the longer she remained in his presence, the more she felt drawn to him. Auggie had a way about him that made a girl stand up and take notice in more than an "I'd tap that" kind of way.

The first few notes broke through her reverie and Auggie shut off the movie before extending his hand gallantly.

"Dance with me, Milady?"

_**/**_

Contrary to popular belief (his brothers), Auggie was no ignoramus when it came to women. In fact, before she had returned to the former Soviet Union, Natasha Petrovna had happily ripped the last of his innocence (and his pants) away, teaching him the basic and AP courses of sex. Not that he was looking for it, now. Okay, that was a bald faced lie. Annie was soft, warm, sweet smelling, and she freely admitted that she liked him. Like he had thought earlier, nerd or not or not, he was still a man and if she said yes…

The only difference between him and the typical randy 18 year old male was that he wasn't going to try and pressure her into saying yes. Underneath that brass, Annie was a gentle soul, one who needed to do things at her own pace and Auggie got that. He was like that too…

A shiver went down his spine as her hands slid under his grey t-shirt and a soft appreciative noise escaped her. Since diabetes and high blood pressure ran in the Anderson family, Auggie had always been conscientious about his health, resulting in an above average physique once puberty released him from its evil clutches.

He had never been more thankful for it than- oh, god, she was _**kissing**_ him…

_**/**_

It had been a damn long while since she had gotten to make out with someone.

Her relationship with Jai had started in Sophomore Year and while it had been nice, they had decided that they were better off as friends and they were. Since then though, none of the boys could hold her interest or their bladders long enough to be worth pursuing. Auggie was refreshingly different and so freaking tall! She had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach him and damn, could he kiss!

Her hands slid the shirt higher and higher and he broke away with a low groan.

"Annie, are you…what are you…_**god!**_"

He may be tall but his nipples were at a perfect height for nipping and oh so sweet.

"That feel _**un**_sure to you? I'll be fine. This ain't my first rodeo."

"Wilcox?"

"Yeah. It was good but it contributed to our break up. Given that we're not in a relationship…"

"Yet."

"Yet.", she confirmed before finishing, "…it may work a bit better. Yeah, yeah. It's ass backward, horny teenager logic but I really don't care at the moment. Up."

Auggie raised his arms and she removed the cumbersome shirt, revealing the rest of his toned body to her hungry gaze. Before she could get at his belt though, he held her off and picked up his shirt.

"My bedroom's across the hall and the walls are thick."

A jolt of heat went through her and she took his hand again, letting him open the door to an utterly amused looking Greg. The blood red blush on his cheeks was adorable…

"Good job, Aug. All right, I chucked everyone out and the food's in the fridge. I'm going to need to you vacuum a bit tomorrow. Annie, if you want to do something other than my little bro in the morn, my amp is your amp."

'Thank you for your hospitality." Annie replied politely as she shoved Auggie backwards into the room and slammed the door behind them.

"Use protection!" Greg hollered through the door before heading back downstairs with a grin on his face.

His little bro was all grown up now.

_**/**_

It was all instinct after that. Damn good instincts if her noises were any indication…

Clothes were carelessly tossed to the floor and he had shoved Annie to the bed, determined to please her. She hadn't been passive, though. She kissed his neck, stroked his sides, wrestled with him for the top (he had won eventually), and whispered (in multiple languages) how much she wanted him, how glad she was that she had mustered up the courage to talk to him, and how happy she was that he had taken the bait…

"_Bait?"_

"_Brownies. If you hadn't made a move tonight, I would've just slammed you against a locker tomorrow and had my way with you."_

"_Can you do that, anyway? That sounds fun…"_

Now, his fingers were inside her, preparing her for the rest of it. He had never put much thought into it before but he was…endowed. "Hung like a finely bred horse", as his ex used to say so every little thing he could do to turn her on would be beneficial. When he slid his fingers free, she grabbed his wrist and set out to thoroughly clean the digits off with her burning hot tongue.

"Wow…", he sighed.

"Too much?" she asked as she released them.

"Not in the bad way. **_Jesus, Annie_**…"

"I hope I can make you scream that before morning."

Dear god, what had he done to deserve a woman like this and how could he do it again? No, wait. He didn't want to do it again. He wanted to keep **_this_** one. Auggie kissed her hard and then reached into his nightstand for a condom.

"Let me do it."

Her nimble hands made short work of the wrapper and it took everything he had not to come just from her sliding the thing on so achingly slow.

"I'm going to have to get back on the Pill. I want to feel this…"

He hissed as she gave him a light squeeze and brought her to silky entrance.

"…without barriers. I want you inside me now, Auggie."

Who was he to deny her?

_**/**_

She had been wrong earlier.

Sex with Auggie was good, so damn _**good**_. What she had done with Jai had been adequate. It was a good thing that the walls were thick because she couldn't hold back for the life of her. Screams, moans, groans…she sounded like a porn starlet, for the love of God! Well, it was his fault with his hands, his lips, his talented hips…oh, god…

A series of short, breathy cries escaped her and she shuddered with pleasure underneath him, her orgasm feeling like it would go on forever. Auggie pushed her head up and back, sinking his teeth into her throat like a wolf as he moved harder, faster, deeper…

"Annie…" he moaned over and over again, getting louder and rawer as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Come for me, Auggie…Come for me. Let me feel it…"

His eyes flashed and he brought both of his hands under her behind as he moved her up onto him, his orgasm just as intense as hers. Annie slumped back into the pillows, feeling as useful as a piece of overcooked pasta and she dimly registered him disposing of the condom before wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, my god…" she sighed happily.

"Mmm…" he rumbled in agreement. "Not what you expected tonight, was it?"

"No. I just wanted to show that I liked you."

"Oh, you did _**that**_, all right. Ow!"

"Don't be an asshole." Annie scolded lightly. "We just had earth shattering sex and we're supposed to enjoy the afterglow. So, lay here and enjoy it."

"Yes'm. You comfortable?" he asked as he nestled her in the crook of his arm.

"I'm downright peachy. I made a new friend today. A new _**naked**_ friend." she replied while trailing her fingers lower and lower until...

Auggie seized her with a low growl and her yelp of surprise became moans of carnal delight as his lips trailed down to her...

"_Oh, Auggie…"_

It may not have been the rock out session she had planned to participate in but this...oh, this was so much better.


End file.
